Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), such as drones, quadcopters, helicams, and the like, are commercialized and are used in various applications including camera shooting and the like.
Beyond the fields of broadcasting and military in which the UAVs were mainly used, ordinary users are beginning to use the UAVs in camera shooting for entertainment purposes.
However, the general UAV is inefficient in that a user is necessary to wirelessly control the UAV by using a remote controller (RC) and a smart user terminal. Further, considering characteristics of the UAV, in the case where a user manually controls the UAV on the ground, the user may frequently cause accidents with his inexperienced controlling, leading to damage to an expensive device or causing safety accidents.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for a practical and applicable UAV, which may autonomously recognize and automatically track a subject to be photographed by a camera without control by a user, thereby preventing safety accidents and damage to an expensive UAV.